The Flock Goes to California
by thecuitepie
Summary: The Vioce tell max to go to cailfornia but her haedaches come back and they get side tracked.FAX and more later on this is my first fanfic ever.enjoy and please review
1. Chapter 1

MAX POV

_Time to go Max more world to save _the voice said that was my cue I turned to Fang.

"We gotta go voice says so." he nodded oh so Fang like, he turned to warn Iggy about the change it plans. Why only tell Iggy, well because Iggy is blind.

"Up and away "I said quietly but I knew everyone could here me "One two three" I pushed off the ground hard, then opened my wings and soared upward. Oh did I forget mention we're mutant bird kids, all six of us me(Max ), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel(and the dogs Total and Akila)

_Ok where now voice _I thought to the voice in my head (No I'm crazy there is really a voice in my head) it didn't respond . I kept flying straight ahead. Fang swooped up next to me our wings almost touching.

"Um Max were are we going "he said reading my mind

I sighed "I don't know" he nodded. _where are we going voice _I though again _keep flying straight Max you're going to California _ the voice said _what's in California _I thought, no answer . Fine voice fine be like that.

"Guess what were going to- "I didn't get to finish because of the shooting pain in my skull I lost all control of thought and movement. My wings snapped shut making me drop like a rock. I had gotten headaches like this before but this was worse it hurt ten times more.

"MAXXXXX" a little voice screamed above me getting farther and farther away. I was falling to fast the flock couldn't catch me I would hit the ground and die and I didn't even care it hurt way to much anything that made stop was ok with me.

Strong arms scooped me up holding me tightly. Fang once again had saved me from splatting to my death. Thank God for Fang was the last thought I had before I blacked out.

FANG POV

Carrying Max wasn't so bad she was light, not dropping her was the hard part.

"Let's land somewhere till she comes to" I said to the flock.

We found a little clearing in a forest with lots of over head tree cover. Landing was hard with Max in my arms but I managed to land then sit down, laying max out so that he head rested on my lap. Then I opened one of the backpacks we had and found a blanket and Max with it.

"Fang I'm hungry "of course it was Nudge

"You're always hungry "Gazzy said annoyed

"Hey hey now let's be nice" Iggy said

Nudge looked hurt but for once said nothing.

"Look in the backpacks there mite be something "I said.

How does Max deal with this it's harder than I thought. I sighed .once the flock had settled down and eat they got ready to sleep. Gazzy and Iggy curled under one blanket. Angel cuddled right next to Max, Nudge wrapped her arms protectively around Angel. Total and Akila were nestled together. I was the only one who wasn't snuggled up with someone. I mean Max was sleeping on my lap but not by chose.

_She would if she could right now._

_Angel get out of my head_

_Fine fine, but she would._

I waited till I felt angle leave my thoughts before thought about what she said. Would max really be cuddling up to me .No thought probably not, and since when did the six year old become the love consultant.

_Since I was able to read all your minds._

_Angel get out my mind!_

_Jeez sorry goodnight Fang._

_Goodnight Angel._

_Fang?_

_What?_

_Is Max going to be ok._

_She's going to be fine Angel now go bed? _

_Ok night._

_Night._

I waited till everyone was asleep before I said the same thing she said to me "just live ,live and be ok." Then I kissed her forehead gently and this time she didn't run away but she didn't have a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

MAX POV

I woke up to see 5 worried faces around me looking at me the squeal of "Max" then the hugs.

"You're alive!" angle said though her tears.

"Yes yes I'm fine." I said doing a quick head count, I frowned "where's Fang?" I asked

Suddenly his face appered over me and I realized why me head was so comfy. I was lying on Fang's lap, FANG'S LAP! Blushing I sat up and looked around. We were in a dark forest, and then it all came back to me the day before, everything and I felt myself blush even harder. A hand went to my cheek.

"You feel red, Max are you blushing"

I didn't answer I just stood up and walked over to what appeared to be the remains of a fire.

"Yeah Igg she's blushing" said Angle's little voice I pretended I didn't hear that.

"Why's she blushing" Iggy continued I witch point I focused as hard as I could on the little pile of burnt sticks and ashes. There was no way I would give Angle the satisfaction of that. My brain was complicated enough without a six year old putting thoughts in to it, but she still out in.

_So why are you blushing Max?_

_I'm not blushing what an odd thing to say._

_Oh your cheeks are red because you have a fever, should I tell Fang so he can take care of you._

_You know_ _I don't really think the name Angle fits you._ I thought as I walked over and leaned against a tree facing her. _Devil is more fitting I._ watching the chagrin on her face and smiling

_Ohhhh so you are hiding something, and it's got to be about Fang Doesn't._

_You talk about Fang a lot I think YOU like him._

_NO, no, no, no, no, no. Fang no way _

_Me thinks the lady doth protest to much _

Then chuckling I walked out of the little clearing trying to find a place to sought out my thoughts. A little creek in the woods was perfect I sat down on a large rock and splashed my face with the freezing cold water, took a couple deep breaths and asked my self questions in order of importance.

Why did those stupid headaches come back

Why had no one act ked us yet

Why California

Why, why ,why did I blush about the hole 'my head is in Fang's lap thing'

I came up with nothing for all of them. Gah why did my life have to be so complicated. And if that wasn't enough it was about to get a hole lot worse.


End file.
